


The Best of Both Brothers

by Riversdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Feelings, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top!Cas, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riversdestiel/pseuds/Riversdestiel
Summary: It’s been a month since Sam confessed his feelings for Cas, which in turn caused Dean to confess his feelings as well. Should Cas have to choose? Or can he have both?The one in which Castiel deserves all the love and sex he can get.





	The Best of Both Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> The brothers do not interact sexually! Dean and Sam take turns being with Cas. I don't do incest.
> 
> This fic is for G, B, R, J, and the rest of the WaywardWitches gc.  
> G this is all occurring because of your obsession with Sastiel.  
> B and R encouraged me to write this and assisted with my questions.  
> J because you came up with a better ship name than the rest of us could.  
> And the rest of the og WaywardWitches because none of it would be happening without our gc.
> 
> Now I bring you Destiel and Sastiel or what we like to call it… Winstiel.

Castiel is sitting in the bunker’s kitchen sipping on his coffee, which Dean insists on giving him every morning, even though it only tastes like molecules. But Cas takes it because it’s Dean’s way of taking care of him.

While sipping on his coffee, he is reflecting over the last month’s events, still thinking it’s too good to be true.

\---  
The three men got back to the bunker after a long and life threatening hunt with a pack of hellhounds. They all truly thought it would be their last hunt together because it was looking like none of them would make it out alive. 

They all walked into the war room and set their bags down without a word. Everyone was drained and no one knew what to say.

Until Sam spoke up, “I thought we were all dead..” 

“But we aren’t, Sammy.” Dean tried to reassure him but he felt just as down as Sam did.

Castiel walked over to Sam and squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. 

“Cas, I need to tell you something.” Sam blurted out. “I thought we were going to die and it killed me that you wouldn’t know how I felt.”

Dean grew stiff at the way Sam was talking, how he felt?

Castiel still seemed confused by the way the conversation was going, but he nodded at Sam to continue.

“I like you, Cas.”

Castiel smiled, “Well of course, I like you too Sam.”

“That’s not what I meant. I-” Sam wasn’t sure how to make him understand. “I really like you. I like you more than just a friend.”

“Oh.” Was all Cas was able to say. The brothers always referred to him as their brother, so he never expected for Sam to have feeling for him. 

Castiel looked over to see Dean as white as a ghost. 

“Damn it, Sammy.” Dean stammered, “I- I really like you too Cas. I like you more than a friend. I’ve liked you for such a long time. I was a mess when I thought we were about to die. I just never knew how to say it.”

Castiel’s mouth opened in shock. Dean too?

\---  
Castiel was brought back from his thoughts by Dean talking from across the kitchen.

“So I was thinking we would take the day off. Not look for a hunt today. We could just hang around the bunker, if that’s okay?”

“Sure, Dean. I like that idea.” Castiel smiled.

Dean smiled, his private smile that only Cas got to see, and then continued making breakfast.

Last night Dean and Cas spent their time together. Dean always seems extra happy and clingy after their nights cuddling and well, having fun. 

Cas enjoys seeing Dean this happy, he can’t help but reciprocate the feelings. 

Just as Dean finishes breakfast, Sam walks in the kitchen.

“Sup, bitch. You slept a long time.” Dean laughed and brought plates of food over to the table for him and Sam.

“Shut up, jerk. I never sleep in, but the one time I do.” Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to Cas. He bent down to give him a quick kiss, which Cas returned gratefully.

Aside from hi and goodbye kisses, the boys decided to keep the intimate interactions with Cas a secret. Neither of them wanted to know what the other did with Cas, and certainly didn’t want to see it. But both the brothers decided they could deal with seeing each other kiss Cas. 

“Good morning, Sam.” Castiel smiled. 

Sam sat down next to Cas and Dean sat across from them, while they ate their breakfast. 

Truthfully neither brother minded sharing Cas. Yeah they both would prefer to have Cas to themselves, but this way everyone was happy. Sam or Dean didn’t want to see their brother upset, so sharing was the easiest solution. They were a month into the arrangement and it really was working.

Dean and Sam would take turns being with Cas each night. It wasn’t sexual every night, the boys enjoyed cuddling with Cas and just talking about their day. But boy was the sex good. 

The brothers ate their breakfast in comfortable silence and talking about what they could do with their day off. 

Castiel just watched the brothers and wondered how he got so lucky to be friends and lovers with the both of them. 

His facial expression must have been showing what he was thinking because he had a smile on his face that both the brothers noticed. 

“What is it, Cas?” Dean questioned.

“I was just thinking about how amazing the two of you are.” Castiel confirmed.

“Aweee, how sweet.” Sam mocked playfully and Dean laughed.

“Oh you both suck.” Castiel rolled his eyes and went to put his coffee mug in the sink. “I’ll be in the library if you need me.”

After Castiel walked out of the room, Dean looked up at Sam, “I really like him, man.”

“Yeah, I do too.” Sam confirmed.

This was the first time either of them said that with each other in the room, since their first declaration one month ago.

 

A few hours later the three of them found themselves in the tv room, or as Dean liked to call it, Dean’s cave. Sam always rolled his eyes at that, but whatever he let him have it.

They all took their usual positions on the furniture before starting the movie. Dean sat on the recliner, while Castiel and Sam sat on the couch. 

There was no cuddling when in each other’s presence. When all three of them were together, it was like nothing changed. They were all still best friends and they acted that way.

Recently Dean has been more open to taking a day off of hunting here and there. He realized that they all needed a break once in a while. 

It was Cas’ turn to pick the movie, so the brothers grudgingly sat through “Pretty Woman.” They acted like neither of them wanted to watch it, but truthfully they both would do anything for Cas.

As the movie went on, everyone seemed to be pretty invested. Dean was interested once Julia’s face appeared on the screen, and from the moment Richard laid his eyes on Julia, Sam was hooked. 

The sex scenes caused Cas’ mind to wander to last night’s events with Dean. It was the hottest it’s got between them in the last month. 

Castiel bit his lip as he looked over at Dean and thought about last night…

\---  
They got home from a run of the mill ghost hunt around 10 pm. Everyone was covered in graveyard dirt and ready for bed. 

Sam said his goodnights and went down to his room to shower and get ready for bed.

Dean and Cas walked down to Dean’s room, “I guess I should shower before bed.”

“How about if I join you?” Cas winked.

“Since when do you shower, Cas? Can’t you just ‘poof’ the dirt away?” Dean said in air quotes.

“I never said I was in it for the shower, Dean.”

Dean’s mouth fell open as he walked over to Cas with a hungry look in his face. Their lips crashed together and Dean’s hands went up to hold Cas’ face. 

They had ever showered together before, so Dean was just a little excited. 

Cas pulled up on the bottom of Dean’s shirt. They stopped kissing for a moment to get both of their shirts off. Next thing Dean knew, he was being pushed into the bathroom. 

Dean leaned away to turn on the shower to the right temperature. When he turned around Cas was standing there completely naked, all of his clothes in a pile on the floor.

“Holy shit, Cas. I’ll never get over how beautiful you are.” Dean walked back over and tugged Cas into another kiss while he let his hands roam all over Cas’ muscular back.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Castiel complained, which caused Dean to laugh.

Cas got down on his knees and helped to undress Dean, taking his jeans and boxers down in one pull. 

Dean was looking down at Cas hungrily. Just then Cas looked right up at Dean and smirked as his tongue licked the head of Dean’s cock.

Dean slightly jumped and moaned at the sensation. Dean pulled Cas up before he tried to take Dean any deeper before they even got into the shower. The water was the perfect temperature, not too hot or too cold. Dean hummed in approval as the dirt was rinsing from his skin.

As Dean stood underneath the shower head, Cas came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. Dean leaned his head back to lay on Cas’ shoulder. 

They just stood there for a few moments enjoying the intimacy of the contact.

Dean was the first to speak up, “Alright, let’s wash up before the water gets cold and my dick totally loses its hardness.”

“Always the charmer.” Cas laughed and Dean smiled a cocky smile in response. 

Castiel took the soapy wash cloth from Dean and started wiping the dirt off for him. He started with Dean’s chest and gave sporadic kisses along the way, then moved to his back. 

When it was time to clean Dean’s legs, Cas got on his knees. The shower floor was pretty hard and uncomfortable, but since he was an angel it wouldn’t actually cause any pain. 

Once Dean took his eyes off of Cas and looked up at the ceiling, Cas decided to go for it. He opened his mouth all the way around Dean’s cock and took it fully in his mouth.

Dean’s eyes flew open and he moaned in response. Cas went to work on making him fall apart, the way he knows he can. 

The first time Cas ever gave Dean a blowjob, he was shocked at how skilled he was. Cas claimed it must have been the porn he watched from Dean’s recommendations, which turned Dean on that Cas actually watched the porn. 

Cas pulled off Dean’s cock to give himself a breath. His own cock throbbing with hardness. He’s always shocked at how turned on he gets from giving Dean pleasure. He didn’t dare touch himself though, he wanted to save his hardness for being inside of Dean later. 

Cas licked up the underside and gave a few kisses along the shaft. Then he took Dean completely in his mouth, again. Cas tried to swallow around Dean’s cock because he knows how much Dean loses it. As his throat swallowed around Dean, his legs started to shake. Just then, Cas pulled off of Dean and stood up. 

Dean was about to protest until Cas spoke, “I can’t have you orgasming too soon, I have plans for you.” Cas winked and turned off the water.

Dean got himself together, then he followed Cas back into his bedroom. Neither of them bothered to dry off. Dean laid right in the middle of the bed as Cas crawled on top of him.

Their naked bodies are flushed against each other as they began kissing. Cas started rocking his hips above Dean to give their cocks some friction, as Dean’s hands roamed all over Cas’ body. His hands stopped when they made it to Cas’ ass, which Dean grabbed two handfuls of and pushed their cocks together harder.

Cas let out the dirtiest moan Dean has ever heard come from his mouth. Dean’s member plumped up even more at the sound. 

Cas leaned over to the bedside table and opened the top drawer. He pulls out a bottle of lube and takes off the lid. “You ready? I’m gonna make you feel so good, Dean.”

Cas puts his two lubed up fingers on the outside of Dean’s hole. Dean is practically writhing underneath of him. Just then Cas puts the tips of both fingers in and slowly pushes them into Dean’s hole. 

Since fingering Dean isn’t the main event tonight, Cas makes fast work of opening up Dean. After putting in the third finger, Dean is fighting back moans.

“Cas, I’m ready. Fill me up with your big cock.” He says breathlessly.

Cas moans in response. He has never understood the appeal of talking dirty until Dean started doing it, now he can’t get enough. 

“I’m going to fill you up so good sweetheart.” Just then Cas removes his fingers and applies a generous amount of lube to his cock.

They all decided at the beginning that it was okay not to use condoms because Cas cannot contract or pass on any human diseases. That made Dean happy because he wanted to actually feel Cas inside of him.

Cas lined himself up in front of Dean’s waiting entrance, and looked down into Dean’s face.  
Dean smiled, his facial expression showing wanting and so many other emotions, “Caaaaass”  
“I know, Dean.” Cas returned the smile and slowly sank into Dean. 

Dean’s mouth opened up wide at the fullness he was now feeling. He would never get enough of being like this with Cas.

Once Cas bottomed out, he stayed still for a moment to let Dean get used to the feeling. Not long after, Dean starting suggestively moving underneath him.

“I’m ready Cas, take me.”

Cas smiled and starting moving inside of Dean. After a few moments he pulled all the way over and pushed back in. Dean hollered out a YES and wrapped his legs around Castiel to pull him deeper. 

“Harder Cas. I-” Dean moved along with Cas’ pace, “I’m so close, babe.”

“I know, me too. I got you.” Cas whispered.

Just then Cas picked up the pace and started pushing in and out of Dean hard and fast. He could feel himself riding the edge before his orgasm.

“Shit I- Caaaaaaaas” Dean moaned out loudly while streams of his come covered his and Cas’ chests. Cas moaned in response as he felt Dean pulse around his cock. After a few more thrusts of his hips, Cas was coming inside Dean.

“Aaaaaaah Deeeeean.” Cas rode out his orgasm and fell on top of Dean. 

“Holy Shit, Cas. That was… amazing.” Cas hummed in response, not sure if he can make words yet. But Dean sure seemed like there was more he wanted to say.

“I- um. I know this seems like awful timing, right after sex and all but.. I love you, Cas.” Dean seemed so unsure if he should be saying this, but he continued, “This past month with you has been the best month of my life, and I wouldn’t change anything from the last ten years. Well except for that I wish I would’ve told you my feelings earlier. But I just, I really love you.”

Castiel lifted his head up from Dean’s chest with the biggest smile on his face, “Dean, I love you with my whole being.”

\---  
Castiel’s attention was brought back to the movie by the swelling feeling of love in his chest. He looked over at Dean, who caught him staring and winked back at him. He truly loved Dean. 

Then he looked over at Sam, who was very caught up in the movie, he had so many feelings for Sam as well. He thinks he could love them both, he might already.

Once the movie was over, Castiel got up and went to the kitchen to get some beers for his boys, while they tried to find another movie to watch. 

Just as Castiel got the beers out of the fridge, he felt someone’s strong hands on his waist. He smiled, knowing it was Dean. 

“Well hello.” Castiel smirked. “Did you guys pick out another movie?”

“Yeah and this one is a lot better than ‘Pretty Woman.’”

Castiel rolled his eyes, “You know you enjoyed it.”

“Yeah whatever.” Dean blushed and leaned down to give Cas a kiss. 

This kiss lasted longer than the usual pecks they share outside of the bedroom. Dean licked the seam of Cas’ lips and Cas opened his mouth slightly, making room for Dean’s tongue. They moaned into each other as they explored their mouths. 

Cas broke the kiss first, panting. “Wow.”

“I love you, Cas.” Dean smiled shyly. 

“Dean. I love you too, very much.”

“I’ll miss you tonight.” Dean replied.

Cas was taken aback for a second because Dean has never mentioned his time with Sam or that he would miss him. “I’ll miss you too, Dean. But there is always tomorrow night.”

Dean smiled widely at Cas and grabbed the beers from him. They walked back into Dean’s cave with Dean’s arm around Cas’ back.

Sam looked up from the couch and rolled his eyes as Dean gave him a beer, “I was wondering what was taking so long.”

“Oh shut it, Sammy.” Dean laughed.

Cas bent down to give Sam a reassuring kiss on the cheek before sitting down to watch the next movie. Sam smiled over at Cas as one of the many Star Wars movies began playing. 

 

After the movie was over everyone decided to turn in for the night. Dean and Sam said their goodnights. Dean walked over to Cas and gave him a quick kiss and a smile before heading back to his room. 

Castiel walked over to Sam and held is waiting hand. They walked back to Sam’s room in peaceful silence. 

Once they got into Sam’s room, he shut the door.

“So did you like that movie we watched?” Sam questioned.

Castiel smiled, Sam always was the talker, and he loved that about him, “The Star Wars one? Yes I enjoyed it. We should all watch the rest of them another time.”

Sam shook his head yes and walked over to Cas who had just sat on the edge of the bed, “Sounds good to me.”

Castiel lifted his head up and caught Sam’s mouth in a searing kiss. He could tell Sam was waiting for this all day. 

“Mmmm I missed you, Cas.” Sam thought it was a weird thing to say since he was with him all day, but he knows Cas understands what he means.

“Me too, Sam.” Castiel smiled into the kiss.

“I need you, Castiel.” Sam was unsure if Cas would be in the mood tonight, “I don’t know if you’re too tired or-”

“I’m here. I need you too.”

“I don’t know if you feel the same way, or if I should even be saying this. I know it’s only been one month. But god, Cas. I love you. Castiel, I love you.”

Both of them? One night after the other? They both love me? One after sex and one before sex. They really have great timing.

“I- wow Sam. I really love you too.” Castiel smiled as big as he did with Dean. He truly loves Sam and Dean more than anyone on in the entire universe. 

Sam smiled, one of those huge smiles that Castiel loves.

“Make love to me.” Castiel whispered.

Sam was practically giddy with excitement, he went over to his dresser to get out a bottle of lube and threw it over to Cas.

Castiel has been opening himself up because Sam is worried he’ll do it wrong and hurt Cas. He has constantly told Sam that he would be fine, but part of him enjoys having Sam watch him touch himself. Each time after he’s opened himself up, Sam is flushed and his cock is rock hard.

Castiel catches the lube container and sets it on the bed. Once Sam makes it to the bed, Cas starts unbuttoning Sam’s flannel shirt and the button on his jeans. Sam works on getting Cas’ clothes off as well. Once they are both naked, they end up in another heated kiss until Cas pulls away.

He covers two fingers with lube. He gets on all fours and slowly plunges those two fingers into his hole. 

Sam’s cock is plumping up at the sight. He still doesn’t understand how he got so lucky with Castiel.

As Cas adds a third finger his breathing increases and his movements are more scattered. “I’m ready for you Sam.”

“Are you sure, Cas?” Sam’s always worried for him.

“Sam, when I say I’m ready I’m not lying. Even if I wasn’t actually ready, there is no way your penis would leave any actual damage on me, I am an angel.”

Sam laughed at how straight forward he is, “Yeah, okay, okay.” Cas turned his head around and Sam caught him in a kiss, “I love you, Cas.”

Cas shook his head in agreement with the statement as Sam put a generous amount of lube onto his cock. Sam holds Cas’ hips as he pushes from behind into his waiting hole. 

Castiel yells out in pleasure as Sam continues to move in and out of him. Cas has noticed he enjoys bottoming for Sam and topping for Dean more, but he would gladly do both with either brother. 

“Nnngh, Cas.” Sam starts panting as he continually slams into Castiel’s ass. 

“Are you going to come in me, Sam?” He knows Sam likes dirty talk about as much as Dean does. 

“Yessss, Cas- you first. You come first.” Sam stammers as he tries to hold on. He leans his upper body over top of Castiel’s back as he reaches underneath him and starts stroking his cock.

Cas is feeling so much sensation in his body, from Sam’s cock inside of him constantly moving and from Sam’s hand mercilessly pulling on his cock.

“Sam I- I’m gonna come.” Cas pants, “Ah SAM” he yells out when his orgasm finally hits. His come covering Sam’s hand and the comforter on the bed. 

Sam falls into his orgasm the second he feels Cas pulse around his cock. He breaths out a few curse words and Cas’ name as he comes into Cas’ ass and rides it out. 

When they are both spent, Sam pulls out of Cas and lays on the bed, pulling Cas to his side.

They lay in blissful silence for a while, until they both decide to clean up and change before bed. They walk around Sam’s room getting ready for bed with smiles on their faces. Sam pulls the comforter off the bed and lays it by the floor as a reminder to wash it in the morning.

“We really need to stop getting come all over my comforter.” Sam laughed.

“Stop being so irresistible and then we’ll actually be able to wait to pull the covers down.” Cas said it as a fact, not like he was joking with Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes and laid down in bed with Castiel. Cas was the little spoon to Sam’s big spoon when they went to bed.

 

The next morning, Cas is happy, and slightly sore, but still happy. Sam stirs behind him, so he turns around to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Morning, Castiel.” Sam’s voice was still thick with sleep but had so much love in his voice.

“Good morning to you too, Sam.”

Sam rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom, when he came out he saw Cas had dressed in his signature white dress shirt and trench coat over top of it.

He shook his head and smiled, “You’re adorable.”

Cas smiled, not sure why he said it, but happy nonetheless. “I will meet you in the kitchen. I was going to go see if Dean needed any help finding a hunt. I know he’ll want to get back to it today.”

“Okay sounds good. He definitely will want to get back out there today.” Sam leaned over to kiss Cas before he left the room, “I’ll meet you out there.”

 

Castiel walked into the kitchen to see Dean sitting there with a cup of coffee and his laptop opened up.

“I knew I’d find you here.” Castiel walked over to wrap his arms around Dean, “Good morning.”

“Morning, Cas.” Dean smiled and leaned up into Cas’ lips for a quick kiss. “Ready for a hunt today?”

Cas shook his head yes as he went to sit across from Dean. Dean explained what he thinks to be a nest of vampires a few states over. 

Sam walks in as Dean is almost done explaining what he found, “Heya Sammy, got some vamps, you in?”

After Sam gets a cup of coffee he walks over to sit down next to Cas, Dean turns his laptop over to show Sam. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right. I’m ready to go whenever.” Sam agrees.

“Awesome! I’ll meet you both in the car in 30.” Dean states as he walks out of the kitchen.

 

“Well he seems excited.” Castiel smiles.

Sam laughs in return, “For sure. One day off is good enough for him.”

 

After a few more minutes, Sam finishes his coffee and the two of them pack a bag and then walk into the war room to meet Dean.

“Alright let’s go.” Dean nods once the two of them are in the room with their overnight bags.

 

Castiel smiles, knowing how excited Dean is for the hunt. Sam seems quite ready to kill some vampires as well.

They all walk into the garage and over to Baby. 

“Let’s go kill some vamps!” Dean exclaims. 

He walks over to give Cas a quick kiss on the cheek before climbing in the driver’s seat. Cas was about to get in the back, when Sam gave him a kiss on the other cheek. Cas smiled so wide at the two of them.

 

Cas has found so much love from both Sam and Dean in the mist of one month. He truly doesn’t know what he did to deserve it.

But he wouldn’t give either of them up for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> It started out as a funny joke, but here we are. Maybe leave a kudos if you liked it? Let me know what you think in the comments below! Also if I should write more destiel fanfics? Thanks for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @riversdestiel


End file.
